


Relax

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SocialWorkerRocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky is overworked and Adam wants him to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For Pocky, she knows why.

Relax:

Adam leaned against the desk and took Rocky in with a shake of his head. Rocky was slumped over, using the paperwork he’d been working on as a pillow, one arm was even casually wrapped around the papers while the other dangled at his side still holding his pen. With a worried sigh Adam reached over and shook Rocky.

“Wha?” Rocky jumped as he looked around. He blinked fuzzily at Adam for a moment before wiping his mouth and frowning down at the stack of papers on his desk.

Adam reached over and carefully removed the piece that was stuck to Rocky’s cheek, “I think that’s enough for tonight.”

Rocky blinked at him a few more moments, then sighed and grumbled, “But I need to get this done.”

“And it’ll still be there in the morning,” Adam pointed out gently, knowing how much Rocky’s work meant to him.

“But…” Rocky started to protest, then yawned. Rocky groaned and set the pen down on the desk, “Maybe you’re right.”

“You won’t do those kids any good if you’re exhausted and you’ll figure out what you want to write better on a good nights sleep.”

“I know,” Rocky sighed as he looked helplessly at his desk. Adam shook his head and helped Rocky to his feet before steering him towards the kitchen.

“I thought I was going to bed,” Rocky complained.

“First you’re going to have some tea.”

Rocky dropped into the seat at the breakfast bar that Adam had left a hot cup of tea at as he commented, “I guess a little caffeine might pick me back up.”

“It’s decaf, it’s just to help you relax.”

Rocky nodded and stifled another yawn. Adam sighed and began gently rubbing his back. Rocky smiled and closed his eyes.

“Drink,” Adam told him.

“What’s all this?” Rocky asked helplessly as he leaned into Adam’s hands and turned his head.

Adam leaned in and kissed his forehead. Rocky smiled sleepily. Adam couldn’t help but smile back as he explained, “You’ve been stressed out and overworked. I want you to relax a bit.”

“I’ll relax on vacation.”

“You won’t if you’ve so overworked yourself that you can’t, besides I want you to do more than sleep,” Adam teased gently.

Rocky nodded.

“Drink your tea, then I’ll give you a back rub. Then we’re both going to bed.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

“Lucky?” Adam questioned, “You are…”

“I’ve got you silly,” Rocky interrupted before he pulled Adam into a kiss.

Adam smiled and pulled away as he pointed out, “Tea.”

Rocky nodded and brought the cup to his lips.

“Don’t make me give you the 'you have to take care of yourself' lecture.”

Rocky’s eyebrows shot up and he set the mug on the counter, “I haven’t been…you’re right. I’m sorry, please don’t tell Aisha.”

Adam laughed as Rocky turned back to his tea, but reached over and took his hand and gave it a squeeze at the same time. Adam nodded. Rocky would still be busy, it was part of his job and Adam respected that, but he hoped his prodding would get Rocky to look after himself a bit more. Rocky set his empty tea cup down and looked at him expectantly. Adam laughed again, “No need to pull out that look, turn around.”

Rocky smirked, already looking a bit more relaxed than Adam had seen him in a few weeks.


End file.
